Espio vs Valdez
by echidna rocker
Summary: Valdez the chameleon is dating an echidna named Dazey, but it seems that Espio can't stand her, what happens when two enemies are left alone together?
1. Dirty Games

Dazey returned to the apartment late that evening, only to return to hear Espio and Valdez engaged in yet another argument. She closed the front door and then was nearly knocked out by a glass that came flying her way.

"Watch it, will you?" she shouted at the boys. She walked into the kitchen and put down the groceries on the table before trudging into the lounge to greet her boyfriend, Valdez. But he had better ideas.

"Go on Espio, tell Dazey exactly what you think of her!" he bellowed, dragging Dazey up to Espio, who looked rather bored. This was the side to men she didn't like, their constant battle to be the best.

"Dazey, I think you're a spiteful stuck up whore and that Valdez could do much better than date a dirty little slut like you" he snapped nastily.

"How dare you?" Dazey snarled as she stormed out of the room. The echidna locked her bedroom door and threw herself on her bed. Sadly, the poor thing could still hear the commotion in the lounge, and with that she cried herself to sleep.

Dazey woke up around midnight and felt the need to retrieve a drink from the kitchen. While she was pouring a glass of water, she noticed Espio and Valdez were still in the lounge, though Espio was fast asleep. She downed her drink and approached Valdez quietly, just in case he was asleep.

"Valdez honey?" she whispered.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked hoarsely. Dazey smiled and helped him up out of the chair then began leading him to her room.

"We can't do this Dazey" he said suddenly.

"Why not?" she queried. Valdez kissed her softly on her fore head.

"Espio called you a slut, if we do this now then you'll just be proving him to be right" he explained. Dazey opened her door and pushed her boyfriend on to the silky sheets.

"Espio won't know what we're doing" she rasped gently, and with that she began kissing her partner's neck. The chameleon began running his hands over the girl's body, positioning himself so she could lay over him comfortably. As soon as their lips met they began removing each other's clothing, Valdez making his lover shiver as he ran his fingers over her neck and breasts, slowly moving down to her inner thighs and this made the echidna moan. He made her lay down so he was now on top and began to slide inside Dazey, resulting in her to squeal slightly. They rocked in time with each other, faster and faster, finally coming to a climax. Valdez lay down next to Dazey, panting a little and put his arm around her. She looked into his eyes and gave a warm smile.

"Do you agree with what Espio was saying about me?" she asked timidly. She felt Valdez flinch.

"In one way, yes" he started, "but I only think you're a little bit like a whore because you can act really sluttish at times and that's an especially big turn on. I don't agree with anything else though." Dazey snuggled into Valdez, pleased that he was on her side, and she didn't mind him calling her dirty names, though she was still hurt that Espio felt that way about her.

"What else turns you on?" she teased, brushing her tail against the top of his leg. The chameleon became erect once more.

"I think I'll let you figure that out for yourself" he gasped as Dazey's tail moved further up his leg. Dazey gave a naughty giggle and worked her way down her lover's body, licking him as she moved. The suspense was too much for Valdez and he forced himself into her mouth as soon as she reached his crotch. She took him in her mouth and began sucking as hard as she could. Valdez let out cries of pleasure; this encouraged Dazey to play around with him even more. She took him in her hands and started nibbling and sucking his body, she was becoming more excited due to the passionate shaking of his body and his screams of delight. Dazey pinned his arms above his head and thrust her breasts to his lips, whilst allowing him to slip inside her, tempting him by allowing his lips to touch her lightly then pulling away before he could get hold of them. Valdez came for the second time, distracting her from the game, and as a consequence, Valdez succeeded in seizing one of her breasts. He licked the nipple and nuzzled her affectionately. Dazey gazed into her chameleon's eyes and allowed him to take back control by returning on top of her and handle her body. Valdez moved his hands down her tiny figure and slid his fingers inside her intimately.

"Tell me what I want to hear" Valdez teased his love, "Tell me what you are." Dazey squealed with lust.

"I'm you're naughty little sex slave" she breathed heavily.

"And what else?"

"You have the right to use and abuse my body in whatever way you see fit"

"Any thing you want to add to that?" he growled compassionately, pushing his fingers further inside her and tasting her neck.

"You can punish me for being bad" she cried.

"And I will" and with that, Valdez held down her arms and tied them up with her hair ribbon, stopping her from retaliating to her boyfriend's performance. He bit hard into her left breast, forcing his fingers harder into her. Dazey cried out in pain and desire. Valdez removed his fingers from her core and replaced them with his long tongue, pushing it as far inside her as her body would allow and then pulling it out, repeating the sequence over and over again. The echidna finally came to orgasm, screaming loudly. The chameleon brought his face up to Dazey's and winked, then pushed himself into her, hard and painfully, knowing how much this turned her on, pulling in and out of her several times.

"Valdez stop" Dazey whispered, drawing her hips away from her boyfriend's, causing him to come all over her and the sheets.

"What's the problem?" he asked, looking concerned, "did I hurt you?" Dazey shook her head and nodded towards the door. Valdez nodded, untied Dazey and reached for a cloth to wipe up the mess, handing Dazey her night-dress as he slipped on his night clothes. The chameleon snuggled down in bed next to Dazey, kissed her goodnight and the pair was soon asleep.


	2. Love is in the air

Dazey awoke in the morning to find that she was alone and that the duvet had been taken off her cold, trembling body. She tiredly put on her dressing gown and traipsed towards the kitchen. The apartment seemed empty. The echidna reached into an open cupboard and grabbed a glass; nearly dropping it as two gloved hands curled round her waist.

"Morning baby" Valdez whispered, taking the glass off Dazey and lifting her on to the work surface. She made a purring sound as Valdez played with her hair. She pressed her lips against his, considering herself the luckiest girl alive to have found such an amazing boyfriend. Their romantic morning was cut short due to the grunting of another chameleon.

"Honestly Val, do you have to put yourself through that first thing in the morning?" Espio snarled, sticking two fingers up at the echidna. Dazey stuck out her tongue in response. Valdez used his tongue to push Dazey's back inside her mouth then turned to face Espio.

"There's no need to be like that" he shot as he helped his girlfriend off the side. Espio made his way to couple and forced himself between them.

"If I were you Val, I'd get out of this relationship before she has you completely under the thumb" Valdez had heard enough. His fist collided with Espio's face which resulted in the pair to wrestle to the ground, neither giving in.

"Both of you stop this!" Dazey screamed, standing over the pair. Seeing that they weren't paying attention, she intervened. Just as she pulled Valdez off Espio, the purple chameleon caught her face as he aimed another punch at Valdez. Dazey fell to the ground, her lips similar to a waterfall that cried blood. "You fucking bastard!" she shrieked as she put her hand to her bleeding lips.

"Look what you've done now" Valdez joined in, lifting Dazey to her feet. He embraced her as he shot evil's at Espio. "I suggest the three of us meet up with the Chaotix at the diner and discuss living arrangements"

"You throwing me out?" Dazey cried, her eyes filling up with tears. Valdez smiled and shook his head.

"No sweetheart" he turned to face Espio. "I'm throwing Espio out"

* * *

At midday, Espio, Valdez and Dazey entered the diner to join Vector, Mighty and Charmy. The crocodile had a stern, angry look on his face, Valdez had clearly explained the morning's events. As Dazey sat down the Chaotix viewed the evidence on her lips.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Mighty asked, amazed by what he could see.

"What have I told you about swearing in front of Charmy?" Vector snapped, whacking the armadillo round the head with the morning newspaper. Mighty hung his head in mock shame. Espio and Dazey both put forward their sides of the story.

"If it's okay with you Vector, I think it would be best if Espio moved back in with you guys. The hatred between these two is causing Espio to fight with me" Valdez sighed as he took a sip from his coffee.

"If you think it would help.."

"Yes, it would"

"It's not a problem then. Oh, wait..."

"What's wrong Vector?" Dazey asked, her focus on the sugar jar being broken.

"Espio will have to move in tomorrow, the thing is, we've got a mission tonight" Espio nodded.

"At least I'll have more time to round up my belongings"

"You mean, you don't mind moving out of the apartment?" Dazey asked.

"Don't talk to me you daft bitch!" he snapped. "And for everyone's information, I'm thrilled to be leaving that dump of an apartment" Valdez snorted and rested his hand on Dazey's.

"If you gentlemen don't mind, Dazey and I are going home" Valdez stood up. "And Espio, I don't expect you home till after midnight!"

* * *

When Dazey and Valdez got home, the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it, could you put the kettle on please honey?"

"Sure Val"

"Hello" Valdez yawned into the mouth piece.

"Valdez, urgent mission!" Elias's voice could be heard speaking hurriedly.

"What mission, when?"

"Tomorrow, there's been trustworthy rumours among the freedom fighters that Fang the sniper and others have a plan to destroy the Emerald Hills, the Acorn Secret Service team needs to investigate. Sadly, it seems as though things could get messy. I've already sent five men out in disguise to observe the area, you know, look for suspicious behaviour"

"Yes sir, I understand. How long will the mission take?"

"If we're lucky, one week. If we're unlucky..."

"Sir?"

"People could die on this mission Valdez. I wouldn't normally ask you to do something as dangerous as this, knowing that you're now in a stable relationship. The truth is, you're the best agent this service has ever had, this mission would surely fail without you"

"Yes sir, I understand" Valdez hung up the phone and joined his partner in the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone baby?" Dazey asked dreamily, handing Valdez a cup of coffee.

"Just work" he murmured. Dazey raised her eyebrows, knowing there was something else. "I have to go away tomorrow. There's more work for me, only, I'll be gone for a week at the least" Dazey slumped onto the sofa, shocked by the news.

"You're going, just like that?" she whimpered. Valdez sat next to her and put an arm around her scrawny shoulders.

"It's not as if I'm never coming home. Things won't be so bad. At least you won't have the worry of keeping out of Espio's way" Dazey continued to stare into her green and mint tea. "I've got an idea" he reached for his wallet. "You go out and buy yourself the sexiest outfit money can buy, be it lingerie or a dress. Then come home and I'll have a romantic dinner ready for you" The chameleon looked into his echidna's eyes as he handed her his wallet. She forced a smile as Valdez called Julie-su and arranged for her to meet Dazey in town.

* * *

Dazey returned to the apartment just after seven-thirty, holding a bag in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. As she closed the door she could hear Valdez humming to himself in the kitchen. The echidna smiled though she was still sad about his departure the next day. Dazey entered the kitchen just as Valdez turned around.

"Hey honey" he beamed as Dazey set the bag down by the door and handed Valdez the champagne. "Thanks" the chameleon put the bottle on the side and took his girlfriend in his arms. They kissed passionately until the oven beeped, alerting Valdez that the food that had been cooking inside was ready. Dazey sat down at the table, wishing they had both already eaten so they could get down to business, or should that be, to get down to her underwear! Valdez set down two plates of homemade lasagne topped with a parsley leaf. He poured the champagne into two glasses and lit the candle that was next to the roses. Dazey felt herself shiver as she admired the way his skin appeared in the candle light. The echidna and the chameleon ate in silence, throwing each other suggestive glances, Valdez was now cutting back on the champagne so he could remember the evening. When the pair had finished eating, Dazey helped Valdez clear away and load the dishwasher. As Valdez was about to put the two glasses in with the other pots, Dazey took them off him and filled them with champagne again.

"Don't you think we should stop drinking now we've eaten?" he asked as he closed the dishwasher.

"Come on baby" she rasped gently. "You know it takes me at least two bottles to get drunk" Valdez eyed up Dazey's body, noticing how full her chest looked tonight.

"Are you wearing anything under that dress?" he questioned, attempting to look down the front before Dazey slapped his hand away. She winked and motioned for Valdez to follow her to her room. "How about mine for a change, after all, it is my last night" Dazey nodded and entered Valdez's room. Before she could turn to face her boyfriend, he locked the door and swept her off her feet and almost instantly laid her down on the bad.

"Do you want to find out the answer to the question you asked earlier?" Dazey purred as she lifted herself onto her elbows. Valdez picked up the bag he had collected from the hallway.

"I most certainly would, and then I'd like to see what you bought this afternoon" the echidna got off the bed and stood in front of her lover.

"Take off your pants" she giggled.

"What?" Valdez was now feeling shy; he wasn't used to revealing himself to Dazey in a well lit room.

"You heard. I want to see how much you're enjoying this" Valdez gave in to this string of words and soon all of his body was visible to Dazey. She grinned with satisfaction and began to remove her clothing. Valdez felt his member stir and the pearl-coloured dress slid elegantly off her sleek body. Her breasts were as full as the chameleon had expected and her nipples jutted out more as she laid eyes on Valdez's erection. When the dress was completely off her, she seductively slid down her black thong.

"Do it" she whispered.

"Do what?" Valdez became shy once more, guessing what she was asking. The naked echidna stepped up to Valdez, took his hand and curled it around his member.

"I think you know exactly what" she stepped back and sat on the desk opposite the bed, her feet resting on the chair so she could open her legs to expose herself more. Valdez began playing with himself for Dazey's viewing pleasure. Dazey could see Valdez was beginning to feel humiliated, so she began touching herself. Valdez stopped and went over to Dazey, replacing her fingers with his.

"I'd love to see what you bought" he growled and he licked her neck. Dazey crept off the desk and took the bag into the on-suite bathroom.

"No looking till I'm ready, okay?" Valdez said he promised and , as Dazey disappeared into the room, he rummaged around in his vinyl trouser pockets. A few moments later, the echidna emerged. "You can look now" Valdez turned. He couldn't see any change.

"Well...what did you buy?" Dazey smiled and handed Valdez the bag. He opened it and found what looked like..."A cell phone?"

"Not just any cell phone. This has a special screen which can be used to talk and you can see who you're talking to. I've already got one of these so you can talk to me when you're away. There's also another feature on it. If you're in danger you can use this as a way to send yourself back here" Valdez nodded and smiled.

"Thanks baby" he croaked. "I've got something for you too" The chameleon made Dazey sit on the bed and he knelt on one knee in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she half giggled, thoroughly confused. Valdez put his finger to Dazey's lips.

"I want to do this properly. We've been together for about nine months now, and I haven't felt this way about anyone before" Valdez shifted a little and took Dazey's hand in his. "Dazey, what I'm trying to say is, I love you. Will you marry me?" He revealed the diamond ring and waited for Dazey's response. The echidna was overcome with happiness. She felt tears running down her face and Valdez saw this.

"Of course I will!" she lunged to Valdez and embraced him and he slid the ring gently on her finger. "I love you too" Valdez dimmed the lights and positioned himself over his fiancé. He pushed himself into her and they became one, letting their true emotions come out. They continued long into the night until they both fell into each other's arms, soon drifting off to sleep.


End file.
